Wie es sein sollte
by fOxMaLiN
Summary: Mischief managed! Episoden aus  dem Leben von Fred und George vor und nach dem 7.Band, d.h. SPOILER Warnung!


**SPOILER** WARNUNG für das 7. Buch! Wer es noch nicht gelesen hat, wird hier schreckliche Entdeckungen machen

Disclaimer: Leider gehören sämtliche Figuren Rowling,und nicht mir.Die story hingegen geht allein auf meine Kappe lol Mir!

Widmung: Die story ist für dich, Hannah. (Ich sag nur Buchkaisernacht xD und deine makkaroni findest du auch...) Und egoistischerweise auch irgendwie für mich. Vorweg, George is arm. Net nur is sein Bruder tot, jetzt regen sich alle Fans auch noch auf dass Fred, und nicht er gestorben ist. O.O Leute, wenn das Fred wüsste... Ich mein, ich hab beide geliebt, wobei ich George irgendwie noch mal tollerer fand, grad weil er der schwächere part war Trotzdem, RIP Fred und armer George! Und nebenbei, gedenket Lupin. **Der** war toll.

Wie es sein sollte

„Hey, ich hab ne neue Idee für unseren Laden!" Verschmitzt warf sich George neben seinen Bruder aufs Bett, der bei diesen Worten sofort hellhörig wurde.

„Laden? Wenn Mom wüsste welche Pläne wir hier schmieden, würde-"

„- uns Tante Muriel vom Testament streichen, aber-"

„- das hat sie eh schon getan. Ich bin dir ganz Ohr, Bruderherz!"

Räuspernd stellte sich George vor seinen Bruder, machte eine kurze Verbeugung, und sagte mit verstellter, tiefer und doch hoch feierlicher Stimme:

„Meine Damen und Herren, die neuste Erfindung aus dem Hause Weasley. Stellen Sie Ihre Zunge schon auf ein neues Geschmackserlebnis ein, darf ich vorstellen?

Würgzungen- Toffees!"

„Bäh, klingt ja widerlich! Ich hasse Toffees!" Schüttelnd verzog Fred sein Gesicht, bis er Georges Worte noch einmal durchdachte.

„Hast du Würgzunge gesagt?"

„Lässt die Zunge in sekundenschnelle wachsen."

„Brilliant!"

„Wir müssen nur noch nach einem geeigneten Schwellzauber suchen. Und natürlich dieses Horrortoffee Wirklichkeit werden lassen"

„Kein Problem, das wird unser neuster Geniestreich!"

Kichernd ließ sich George auf das weiche Bett fallen.

„Du sagst es!" Gähnend schloss er seine Augen um ein wenig zu relaxen, als er nur einen Augenblick später Freds Haare an seinem Ohr kitzelten.

„Was ist, Georgie?! Du wirst doch nicht schlapp machen, ran an die Arbeit!"

„Das aus deinem Mund zu hören ist schon was einmaliges." Schmunzelte George, der keinesfalls daran dachte jetzt aus diesem gemütlichen Bett aufzustehen.

„Du kannst ja schon mal anfangen, ich hab die Denkarbeit geleistet und brauch jetzt eine künstlerische-„

Doch weiter kam George nicht, denn das Sprechen wurde ihm nun durch ein Kissen verwehrt, dass Fred kurzerhand mit voller Wucht gegen seinen Kopf warf. Daraufhin entbrannte eine wilde Kissenschlacht. Kissen, Bettlaken, Federn schossen durch die Luft. Nur kurz wurden die beiden dabei gestört, als ihre Mom eintreten wollte, um frisch gewaschene Kleidung in die Schränke wegzuräumen. Als sie auf der einen Seite jedoch George erblickte, der in seinen Aktionen erstarrte und gerade dabei gewesen war ein Kissen auf Fred zu werfen, der seinerseits auf dem Boden lag, in der einen Hand schon zum Gegenschlag eine Hand voll Federn bereit haltend, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Beide bemühten sich nicht zu bewegen, doch nach einer sekundenlangen Starre konnte George sein Gleichgewicht nicht länger halten. Mit einem Mal fiel er mitsamt seines Kissens um, und wirbelte dabei noch mehr Federn auf, die wild durch die Luft tanzten. Bei diesem Anblick geriet Fred in schallendes Gelächter, bemerkte jedoch den säuerlichen Blick seiner Mutter und verstummte.

„Hi Mum."

Schon wollte Mrs Weasley zum Totalangriff starten, als sie kurz durchschnaufte, einen letzten missbilligenden Blick ins chaotische Zimmer warf, und mit der letzten Ruhe, die sie bewahrt hatte, leise zu sich selbst flüsterte:

„Zwillinge!"

Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie den Raum, mitsamt der frischgewaschenen Wäsche und ließ hinter sich ihre Söhne, ausbrechend in erneutes Gelächter. Nach einigen Minuten flogen die letzten, heilen Kissen durch die Luft und auf den Boden, bis sich die Zwillinge müde und erschöpft zu ihnen gesellten.

„Weißt du noch, als wir unseren ersten Juxzauberstab an den Mann brachten?"

„'Türlich. Es war der kleine John von den Bradwitts."

Fred kniff die Augen zusammen. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er einen kleinen Jungen, der nie allzu glücklich aussah. Aus Moms Gerüchteküche, und die war immer recht zuverlässig, hatte er schon früh seine Mutter verloren. Sein Vater kam erst abends spät heim, musste viel arbeiten um seine kleine Familie bei der Stange halten zu können.

„Saß immer allein am alten Deich." Fügte George hinzu.

„ Unser erster Kunde und gleich Gratisware... wir waren schon damals miese Geschäftsleute."

Schmunzelnd drehte Fred seinen Kopf zu seinem Bruder und schaute ihn an. Doch bevor dieser etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde Freds Gesichtsausdruck ernst und seufzend erinnerte er sich an den Moment, als George und er ihm einen Zauberstab in die Hand drückten, und etlichen anderen Kleinkram.

„Ich hab ihn noch nie so laut lachen hören."

„Ja."

„George... ich mein, das ist es doch. Andere Kinder und auch geistig zurückgebliebene Idioten wie uns-" bei diesem Zusatz verzog Fred kurz den Mund, George rollte nur mit den Augen.

„einfach glücklich zu machen."

"Und auf dumme Gedanken bringen mit unseren Waren, oh heiliger Fred, schon vergessen?"

Kichernd setzte George sich auf. Auch Fred musste nun grinsen, fügte aber in einem ruhigen Ton zu.

„Nein, im Ernst. Der Kleine... hatte durch uns, durch unsere Erfindungen, einen Riesenspaß, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Ich wette er erinnert sich heute noch gern daran."

„Das hoff ich für ihn, die 2 Galleonen sollten es ihm wert sein."

Schmunzelnd gedachte George ihrem alten Nachbar, doch als er Freds Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Ohne Scherze, ich weiß was du meinst. Drei Tage danach ist er noch hüpfend durch die Gegend gesprungen, und an Weihachten hatte er uns sogar eine Tafel Schokolade in den Briefkasten geworfen. Er war einfach... glücklich."

Georges Antwort stellte Fred nun zufrieden. Nicht ahnend, dass George weiter erzählen würde, blickte er erstaunt zu seine Bruder, als dieser anfügte:

„Hätte er immerhin Geschwister gehabt. Aber er war immer völlig allein. Als wir ihm die Sachen schenkten, wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, wie froh ich bin, dass ich dich habe. Ich mein, ich wüsste nicht was ich den ganzen Tag machen sollte, ohne dich."

Fügte George schnell verlegen hinzu. Er hoffte das alles hatte nicht ganz zu kitschig geklungen.

Jedoch anders als erwartet, bekam George keine spaßige oder gar bissige Antwort zurück, sondern Fred lächelte ihn einfach nur an. Es war kein typisches, zu Streichen aufgelegtes Lächeln, sondern einfach Fred. Freds aufrichtiges Lächeln. Augenzwinkernd sah Fred seinen Bruder an, der Schalk stand in schon in den Augen geschrieben.

„Wenn du das nicht noch irgendwann bereuen wirst! Denn du wirst wahrlich nur wenig ruhige Stunden in deinem Leben verbringen, darauf kannst du dich schon gefasst machen."

Grinsend über beide Ohren schauten sich die Zwillinge an.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein? "

„Nein, ein Versprechen." Erwiderte Fred daraufhin ernst. Verständnisvoll blickten sich die Zwillinge in die Augen, und umarmten sich schließlich.

_

* * *

__Ich konnte nicht lachen, nicht weinen, ich konnte gar nichts tun. Jedes Lachen ähnelte zu sehr dem deinen, jedes Seufzen erinnerte mich an dich und brachte nur den Schmerz mit. Nie wieder werde ich dein Lachen hören können. Wir waren eins, ich bin nur noch halb. Und du hast mir mit deinem Tod auch unser Lachen geraubt._

_Wie konnte ich unser Geschäft weiter führen, ohne dich? Jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr lachen konnte. All meine Träume, all meine Ideen waren auch die deinen gewesen. Wie konnte ich in unsere Wohnung zurückkehren, die direkt über dem Laden lag? Ich konnte doch nicht einfach weitermachen, nicht ohne dich._

* * *

„Wohoooo! Habt ihr ihren dummes Gesichtsausdruck gesehen?! Das war einfach einmalig!" 

Lee Jordan war außer sich. Rot glühten seine Backen, als er über den letzten Streich lachte, unter dem Professor Umbridge, momentane Leiterin von Hogwarts, leiden musste.

„Alte Kröte, geschieht ihr Recht."

Schnaubend lief George den Gang entlang. Trotz des Spaßes und ihrer Witze, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Umbridge hatte ein wahres Imperium unter sich aufgebaut. Niemand, wirklich niemand war mehr sicher vor diversern Folterungsmethoden und moralisch höchstbedenkliche Sanktionen. Abgesehen von den Dutzend Slytherins, die sich nur allzu gern freiwillig meldeten um an Umbridges und Filchs Seite den ganzen Tag nach unrechtsmäßigen verhalten Ausschau zu halten. Und das war nach den neuen Regeln der Hexe keine Schwierigkeit.

"Ich frag mich was sie als nächstes an die Wand hängen wird. Atmen verboten?!"

George nickte nur beistimmend. Fred gingen wohl die selben Gedanken im Kopf herum.

Lees Stimmung sank als er seine beiden Freunde sah, ernst und keineswegs zu weiteren Spaßen aufgelegt.

„Worum ich mir am meisten Sorgen mache, sind die Abschlussprüfungen kommende Woche. Ich weiß nicht wie viele ZAGs ich bei der alten Schrulle überhaupt schaffen werde."

In seinen Gedanken über mögliche Fragen versunken, bemerkte Lee nicht wie Fred und George sich gegenseitig einen kurzen, wissenden Blick zuwarfen, als er die Abschlussprüfungen erwähnte.

„Wisst Ihr, ich frag mich ob Snape tatsächlich die Punsche drannimmt, und McGonagall, erst letztens hab ich sie..."

Lees Redeschwall hauptsächlich ignorierend flüsterte Fred seinem Bruder zu:

„Ich hab noch eine Idee, bezüglich der A.S.P."

Kichernd antwortete ihm George, amüsiert über die plötzliche Abkürzung der Abschlussprüfungen. Wobei, seit den letzten Monaten konnte sich keiner mehr in Hogwarts unbelauscht und sicher fühlen...

„Ich dachte wir hätten alles schon geplant."

„Yeah, aber ich dachte uns fehlt noch ein.. ein..."

Wild gestikulierend versuchte Fred seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Schmunzelnd, schaute George kurz nach Lee, der immer noch über etliche Hypothesen der kommenden Examen diskutierte.

„Meinst du vielleicht etwas spektakuläres?

„Ein Knall! Ja! Dass alle sagen können: „Hey! Gred und Forge, was für ein Knall!"

Augenrollend musterte George seinen Zwilling. Fred war schon immer der etwas lautere Typ gewesen, doch seine Faszination mit diversen Knällen, und George konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass Fred ein gigantisches Feuerwerk im Sinn hatte, machte ihm manchmal schon etwas Angst... wenn er sie nicht fast genauso liebte. Außerdem eigneten sie sich immer gut bei Scherzartikeln, Streiche, Notfällen und allen anderen Lebenslagen.

„Also sind wir uns einig, wenn wir von einem Feuerwerk reden?"

„ Keine schlechte Idee. Wie kommst du darauf?" Unschuldig drehte sich Fred zu seinem Bruder um.

„Na ja, Fred und Feuerwerk ist sowie Snape und Schleim." Antwortete ihm dieser ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Daraufhin warf Fred seinen Kopf gekonnt zurück, setzte einen leisen, entrüsteten Seufzer aus und sprach mit anklagender Stimme:

„Und das von meinem eigenen Zwilling! Meinem Bruder! Meiner Seele!" Gelassen fügte er hinzu:

"Aber du musst zugeben, Feuerwerke passen zu jedem Abschluss. Aller Art. Ein strahlender Abgang sozusagen!"

Bei seinem letzten Satz funkelten Freds Augen träumerisch. Das nächste Kommentar sich nicht verkneifen könnend, schlang George einen Arm um Freds Schulter und lief so mit ihm weiter, Lee immer noch im Schlepptau, der immerhin ein anderes Opf- Schüler gefunden hatte, mit dem er über seine Ansichten diskutieren konnte.

„Erzähl das doch Percy, als Abschluss einer Ministeriumssitzung..."

„Das würde den Laden wenigstens mal aufmischen!"

Lachend stolperten sie durch den Gang Richtung Große Halle, versunken in neuen Ideen und Plänen.

_

* * *

_

_Ich war müde geworden, ausgegrenzt von der Welt und in mir selbst verschlossen. Du bist hier, da, einfach überall. Es war nicht zum aushalten. Ich konnte mein Spiegelbild nicht ertragen. Wenn ich es sah, sahst du mich an. Wenn ich lachen würde, würdest du zurücklachen. Jedoch als Toter, so wie du gestorben warst. Mit einem Lachen auf deinem Gesicht. Als ob das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz gewesen wäre. Doch es war keiner. Wie oft wünschte ich mir es wäre so und plötzlich wirst du mir zuzwinkern und sagen es sei alles in Ordnung. Doch starren mich von je her nur erschöpfte Augen an, wartend dass sich von selbst etwas ändert._

* * *

Rauch, Nebel, Stöhnen, verbranntes Fleisch. Stolpernd bahnte sich George einen Weg durch die Menge. Kampfesgeschrei und Siegesjubel waren zu hören. Voldemort war endgültig besiegt worden. George konnte jedoch keinen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden, er musste zurück in die Große Halle, zu den Verletzten. Und zu den Toten. Tot. Es konnte, es durfte nicht wahr sein. Gekämpft hatte er, mit Dean, Oliver und den anderen. Seine Wut, seine Trauer im Kampf gegen die Feinde eingesetzt um so einen klaren Verstand zu bewahren. Doch all das brach jetzt auf ihn ein. Er musste zurück zu Fred. Außer Atem und nach Luft schnappend erreichte er die riesige Halle, die momentan nicht dem üblichen glanzvollen Anblick glich, sondern nur noch einem Trümmerhaufen ähnelte. Kurz schaute George sich um, blickte hastig nach links und rechts, bis sein Blick an einer Stelle hängen blieb. Da standen und lagen sie. Mom, Dad, seine Geschwister. Trauernd, nach Fassung ringend, weinend, schluchzend und resigniert. Seine Mutter, klammernd um Freds Körper, als könnte sie sich so an ihm festhalten und zurückholen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, und stürzte, angekommen neben Freds Leichnam, auf die Knie. Seinem Blick galt einzig und allein Freds Gesicht. Er spürte zwar die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Familie, aber ihre trauernden Gesichter konnte er nun nicht ertragen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Vor ihm lag sein Bruder, sein Zwilling. Und nicht nur das. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als ob er selbst da liegen würde, tot. Und in diesem Augenblick wünschte George sich nichts mehr als das. Er anstatt seines Bruders. Und doch kannte er ihn zu genau, wusste jede Details seines Gesichtes, die von seinem eigenen abwichen, die anderen Menschen jedoch gar nicht wahrnahmen. Er schluckte die Tränen hinunter. Das war alles zu... zu absurd. Ja, es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Abrupt stand er auf, tat hastig und etwas ungeschickt einige Schritte nach hinten. Doch das Bild, dass sich vor seinen Augen auftat, sprach eine ganz andere Sprache. Paradox, absurd, nicht real! Wild klopfend spürte er sein Herz in der Brust, das fast zu zerbersten schien. Hatte er eben seinen Namen gehört? Es klang bekannt, eines seiner Geschwister. Doch das war ihm nun egal, das einzige was er hören konnte, war das Echo von Freds Lachen, dass wie eine schwere Decke auf ihn einschlug und in seinen Ohren nachschallte. _

* * *

_

_Wer bin ich? Wir waren schon immer zu zweit gewesen. Unsicher hatte ich mich nie fühlen müssen. Wer bin ich nun? Mir machte es nichts aus durch unsere Umwelt immer nur als Zwilling behandelt zu werden, als zwei Personen sich einer Seele teilend. Es stimmte. Die Gedanken, Momente, Zeit, einfach alles war uns beide vorbestimmt gewesen und nie hatte ich daran gedacht, dass einer von uns früher sterben sollte. Das war einfach nicht... anständig. Niemand kann zur Hälfte sterben. Ganz oder gar nicht. Aber das genau ist eingetroffen._

_Unsere Familie leidet sehr unter deinem Tod. Und unter mir. Ich fühle mich hin und hergerissen. Alle erwarten von mir das übliche, sowie wir immer waren. Aber das ist unmöglich. Doch je mehr ich mich zurückziehe, umso mehr leiden sie. Sie sehen mich, sie sehen dich. Denn ich war du, und du warst ich. Uns gab es nur im Doppelpack. Ganz am Anfang... es war besonders schlimm. Mom konnte mich nicht ansehen, ohne an dich zu denken. Wie ist es ihr zu verdenken? Mir ging es selbst nicht anders. Umso mehr zog ich mich zurück. Und umso mehr litten sie. Ein Teufelskreis. Doch ich hatte nie gelernt allein mit Sorgen, Trauer oder gar Todesfällen zurecht zu kommen, denn am Schluss... da warst immer noch... Du._

* * *

Es war ein sonniger Tag. Eine frische Brise wehte durch Georges Haare. Seit Freds Tod waren nur wenige Tage vergangen, und heute stand seine Beerdigung an. Es waren viele Freunde, Verwandte und Bekannte gekommen. Fred und George waren nicht unbeliebt gewesen, und nun standen sie rings um einen Holzkasten, in dem tatsächlich sein toter Bruder liegen sollte. George hörte die Rede Freds zu Ehren, und doch verstand er kein Wort. 

Zuerst wurde er darum gebeten sie zu halten, doch hatte er nur schweigend abgelehnt. Wie hätte er vor einer Menge mit ein paar leeren Worten und Phrasen Fred gerecht werden wollen? Wie hätte er Fred, seinem Fred einem gerechten Abschluss machen können? Nein, er konnte das nicht.

Wenige Meter von ihm standen seine Familie. Wie sollte das weitergehen? Freds Tod bedeutete auch sein Tod. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch schlimmer werden konnte, und doch spürte er die ersten Tage die trauernden, mitleidsvollen Blicke seiner Verwandtschaft. Und doch wussten sie nichts von seinem Schmerz! Von seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit! Und dann kam noch Mom und Dad dazu... Mom hatte ihn nicht mehr ansehen können. Tröstend wollte sie ihn wenige Stunden nach Freds Tod umarmen, doch als sie George sah, brach sie selbst vor allen zusammen. Zu sehr stand das Abbild ihres verstorbenen Sohnes vor ihren Augen. George wusste, dass sie sich deswegen Vorwürfe machte und es sehr leid tat, aber das machte die ganze Sache nicht besser.

Die Zeit war um, die Beerdigung zu Ende. George wandte seinen Kopf kurz vom Grab weg. Zauberer in langen, schweren Mänteln verließen langsam den Friedhof. Andere wiederum blieben kurz bei seinen Eltern stehen um ihnen ihr Beileid auszusprechen. Schweigend und seine Außenwelt ignorierend starrte George zurück zu Fred. Zurück zu seinem Grab.Erst Stunden später verließ auch George den Friedhof, der nun völlig ruhig und verlassen dalag. Die Wärme des Tages ließ sich von der Dämmerung vertreiben und auch der Wind war nicht mehr kühlend, sondern unangenehm kalt. George ging am schweren Eisentor vorbei, das nach all den Jahren schon von Efeu umwuchert wurde. Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter flüsterte George sanft:

„Auf Wiedersehen, Fred."

Niemand konnte an jenem Abend das kleine leise Feuerwerk bewundern, das die ganze Nacht an dem Grab von Fred Weasley funkelte.

_

* * *

_

_Und noch immer... ich konnte nichts tun! Was ich auch machte, du warst da, aber nicht wirklich._

* * *

„Noch ein Stück Blaubeerkuchen?" 

„Nein danke, Mom."

„Ach, du fällst ja bald von den Rippen, wenigstens..."

„Nein Mom, danke."

Sorgenvoll blickte Molly Weasley auf ihren Sohn hinab. Ohne sich etwas anmerken lassen zu wollen, schaute sie weiter in die Runde und fügte lautstark hinzu:

„Und was ist mit euch? Komm Harry, du verträgst sicher noch ein Stück."

Ohne eine Antwort abwartend fand Harry Potter, der am großen Tisch der Weasleys saß, ein weiteres monströses Kuchenstück vor sich.

„Mom!" Meldete sich Ginny nun zu Wort. Amüsiert betrachtete sie kurz ihren Freund, der verloren vor seinem Teller zu sitzen schien.

„Wenn du so weiter machst platzt er noch!"

„Hey!" Erwiderte er daraufhin.

„Ich hab keine Lust ihn dann in der Wohnung rumrollen zu müssen." Amüsiert zwinkerte Ginny ihm zu.

„Tut mir leid" sprach Mrs Weasley leicht verlegen „es ist einfach nur Gewohnheit."

„Kein Problem, Mrs Weasley." Schmunzelte Harry.

Gelächter war nun vom ganzen Tisch zu hören.

Arthur Weasley hatte über die Weihnachtstage extra einen weiteren Tisch in die Wohnküche gestellt, niemals hätte er gedacht dass ihre Familie noch größer werden konnte. Und doch, zufrieden blickte er sich um. Dort saßen alle, alle die ihnen wichtig waren. Ginny und Hermine waren tief in einem Gespräch vertieft, Harry und Ron alberten mit Bill herum, der sich alle ein bis zwei Sekunden glücklich zu Fleur umdrehte und ihrem neugeborenen Baby. Es war gerade einmal ein paar Tage alt. Ein stolzes Gefühl übermächtigte Arthur Weasley. Nicht zuletzt als er Percy in einem ausschweifenden Gespräch mit Charlie beobachtete. Alles war gut, alles war so wie es sein sollte. Und doch... sein Blick wanderte weiter zu George. Es war bereits das zweite Weihnachten seit Voldemorts Sturz... seit Freds Tod. Es war für die ganze Familie nicht leicht gewesen und erst dieses Jahr konnten sie vergnügt feiern, in Gedenken an ihren Sohn, Bruder und Zwilling. Zwilling... das machte die Sache so schwer für George. Arthur Weasley gedachte kein einziger Tag, an dem er die beiden nicht zusammen gesehen hätte. Und nun saß George allein am Tisch, pickte in seinem Essen herum und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es schmerzte Arthur ihn so zu sehen. Im Haus war es leiser geworden. Kein Gelächter drang seit jenem Tag oben aus dem Zimmer. Nicht einmal Ginny war zu ihm durchgedrungen, und Arthur wusste, dass Fred und George sich schon immer besonders um ihr Nesthäkchen kümmerten, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihren anderen Geschwistern. Traurig bemerkte er Georges Blicke, die immer wieder an einen leeren Stuhl am Tisch hängen blieben. Sich aufrappelnd stand Arthur auf. Das konnte nicht so weiter gehen, etwas Abwechslung musste nun ran.

„So, wie siehts aus? Nach dem Essen würde ich vorschlagen nach draußen in den Garten zu gehen. Es ist eine herrliche Nacht und ich habe gehört, der gute alte Rupert nebenan hat ein kleines Sternschnuppenkonzert vorbereitet!

Mit einem Lächeln schaute er erwartend in die Runde.

„Cool, Dad, na klar!"

"Oh, eine schöne Idee, Arthur, lass uns gleich rausgehen!"

„Sternschnuppe? Isch liebe Sterne!"

„Zieht euch ja alle warm an!"

Schnell gerieten alle in Aufbruchsstimmung, bis Harry plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Geht ohne mich, oben im Zimmer schläft Ted." Harry hatte zu Besuch sein Patenkind mitgenommen, dem während des Abendessens müde die Augen zufielen. Sorgsam hatte Harry ihn nach oben ins Bett gelegt, sodass er ruhig und friedlich weiterschlafen konnte.

„Den kleinen hätten wir ja fast vergessen!" Rief Molly aus.

„Lass uns hochgehen und ihn wecken, die Sternschnuppen werden auch ihn entzücken!"

„Was?!" Platzte es aus Ron heraus.

„Das Kind hat ne Aktivität, ich war froh als er endlich eingeschlafen ist. Ich bin mit ihm eine ganze Stunde auf dem Besen geflogen, mir war schon schlecht."

„Eins kam man ihm lassen, er ist gesund und munter!"

„Hyperaktiv würde ich das nennen." Augenrollend blickte Ron nach oben in Richtung Zimmer, konnte sich ein Lächeln jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Ich pass auf ihn auf." Drang plötzlich eine leise Stimme aus der Ecke.

„Nein George, ist schon okay, ich bin schließlich sein Patenonkel und..."

„Und Ginny wird zu Tode betrübt sein, wenn sie mit dir nicht draußen spazieren gehen kann, geht schon."

Zögernd blieb Harry stehen, schaute kurz zu Ron und den anderen Weasleys, die selbst mit den Schultern zuckten und keine Antwort darauf wussten. George hatte sich seit dem Vorschlag seines Dads weder bewegt um sich umzuziehen, noch hatte er überhaupt den Anschein getan mit ihnen nach draußen gehen zu wollen.

„O-Okay, also bis später!"

Harry schaute zu George, der nur kurz nickte. Mit einem Mal wurde es ruhig im Haus, als der letzte durch die robuste Holztür des Fuchsbaus stampfte und von einem eisigen Windhauch begrüßt wurde.

Müde fuhr sich George durchs Haar. Das alles hatte er sich leichter vorgestellt. Doch der Fuchsbau ließ alte, schmerzende Erinnerungen aufkommen. Und doch stand draußen der Rest seiner Familie, glücklich, sorglos, friedlich. Traurig lächelnd warf er einen kurzen Blick hinaus aus dem Fenster. Er gönnte ihnen endlich wieder ein entspanntes, und nicht nur von Trauer durchzogenes Weihnachten. Und doch beneidete er sie. Wie? Wann?

„Verdammt, Fred. warum?"

Seine Hände zitterten, wütend ballte er sie zu Fäusten zusammen. Wie oft hatte er die letzten zwei Jahre nachts wach gelegen und gehofft auf einmal Freds Stimme zu hören. So wie in all den schlechten Filmen, und Büchern. Doch so war es nicht. Er war tot. Unwiederbringlich. Tot. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust. Schwankend setzte er sich schnell hin. Es war ihm als ob die Luft wegbliebe, als würde sein Herz aufhören zu schlagen und sein Blut fröre ein. Bevor weitere, ungeordnete Gedanken und Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf spukten und ihn heimsuchten, nahm er ein Geräusch war.

Waren das eben ein Knarren? Lauschend stand George auf, und begab sich zur Treppe.

_Tipp. _

_Tapp._

Und Schritte... Teddy! Er musste wohl aufgewacht sein, von all dem Trubel und Jubel der sich draußen im Garten abspielte. Und er hatte schon gedacht, gehofft... verbittert stieß George ein kurzes Lachen über seine eigene Dummheit aus.

„Du Narr." Murmelte er zu sich selbst. Schnell stieg er die alte, schiefe Treppe hoch um Ted nicht länger warten lassen zu müssen. Als er hastig die Stufen hoch rannte, plagte ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ted. Tonks. Lupin. All die Zeit hatte er nur um Fred getrauert, und dabei nicht an die anderen gedacht, die mit ihm in den Tod gingen. Mit Tonks hatten sie sich immer gut verstanden, sie war einfach lustig gewesen. Man konnte Spaß haben und trotzdem, sie war eine gute Hexe. Und Aurorin. Und Lupin... schon in der Schule fanden sie ihn klasse. Eine der wenigen Lehrer, der nicht unter ihren Streichen leiden musste. Später, im Orden des Phönix, lernten sie beide noch besser kennen. Und schätzen. Doch wie Fred, wurden auch sie in jener Nacht eiskalt ermordet. Und Ted blieb zurück. George dachte kurz nach. Immerhin wusste Ted im Moment nicht welch großer Verlust er eigentlich erlitten hatte. Er konnte unbeschwert sein, lachen, leben. So wie es sein sollte. Für einen Moment hielt George inne. Leise kamen ihm die Worte über die Lippen.

„So wie es sein sollte... "

Erschrocken wachte er aus seiner Starre auf, als er nochmals ein Knarren wahrnahm. Er lief zum Zimmer, in das nur vor wenigen Stunden Ted von Harry ins Bett gelegt worden war.Wie erwartet, war Ted wirklich aufgewacht. Mit unglaublichem Geschick und Witz war er aus dem Bett geklettert und stand noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen. Erst als er bemerkte, dass er anscheinend ganz alleine war, und das auch noch in einem ziemlichen dunklen Raum, begann er unsicher durch das Zimmer zu trotten. Tränen füllten langsam seine Augen, und gerade als er anfangen wollte bitterlich zu weinen, öffnete sich die Tür. Im Moment machte dies die Sache jedoch auch nicht besser, da es mitten in der Nacht, dunkel wie es war, nicht nur eine Person hätte sein können, sondern auch Monster. Ted zufolge.

„Schhhh, ich bins, George." Behutsam nahm George den kleinen auf den Arm, und beruhigte ihn. Neugierig musterte Ted seinerseits seinen Retter. Nein, einer von seinen Lieblingsgroßen war das nicht. Jedenfalls nicht der mit der lustigen Brille. Aber er hatte schöne rote Haare! Hm...so wie der andere Große, der immer so witzige Grimassen schnitt und mit ihm auf so lustigen Holstielen rumflog. Toll!

„Na, was ist mit dir? Noch müde?"

Hm, aber er kannte irgendwie diese Stimme. Plötzlich klickte es in Teddys kleinem Kopf. Das musste Orge sein, oder wie ihn alle nannten. So lustig war der eigentlich nie. Und doch war er gerade ziemlich lieb zu ihm. Etwas beruhigendes. Aber Minuten lang einfach nur jemanden anstarren wurde auch Ted langweilig. Und müde war er auch kein bisschen mehr. Plötzlich begann er zu quengeln, und ruderte wie wild mit seinen Ärmchen. Seufzend versuchte George den Kleinen zu beruhigen. Das hätte er sich ja denken können, wenn er erst mal aufgewacht war, würde er nicht so schnell müde werden. Schmunzelnd warf George einen kurzen Blick durch Raum. Vielleicht hatte Harry ein paar Spielsachen mithochgenommen. Doch weder seine Tasche, noch potenziell nützliche Babyspielzeuge waren auszumachen. Erst jetzt wurde George sich bewusst, dass er in seinem, in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer befand, bis sie schließlich in ihre eigene Wohnung gezogen waren. Nicht viel hatte sich verändert. Mom hatte extra keine großen Veränderungen durchgenommen, denn an Feiertagen waren sie früher oft über Nacht dageblieben. Und nach Freds Tod hatte es ihre Mom einfach nicht mehr übers Herz gebracht, irgendetwas darin zu verändern. Ihre Betten standen noch da, ihr Schrank und einige alte Poster von Quidditschmannschaften zierten die Wände. Den Rest hatten sie damals mit in die Wohnung genommen. Als George mit Ted nach unten gehen wollte, fiel ihm plötzlich ein alter Karton in die Augen, der einsam und verstaubt in der Ecke stand. Hatten sie damals doch etwas vergessen? Ted auf seinen linken Arm verfrachtend, näherte sich George dem Karton.

„Na Teddy, lass uns mal schauen was da drin ist."

Sofort wurde Ted hellhörig und zeigte nun mit seinen winzigen Fingern zu der alten Schachtel. Er liebte Überraschungen! Und vor allem Kartons!

„Schau mal einer an!" Verblüfft hob George den Deckel hoch, und im Inhalt befanden sich allerlei farbenprächtiger Artikel. Bonbons, Zauberstäbe, Süßigkeiten und andere höchst verdächtig unheilstiftende Objekte. Ted griff entzückt zu den Bonbons, doch George drehte ihn zur Seite.

„Glaub mir Ted, diese Bonbons willst du nicht probieren."

Mit glänzenden Augen betrachte George genauer den Inhalt der Kiste. Juxzauberstäbe, verpackte Kanariencremeschnitten, Würgzungentoffees, einige ihrer ersten Scherzartikelerfindungen, die sie entwickelt hatten. Den Karton mussten sie wohl hier vergessen haben. Oder Ron hatte einfach wieder einige Artikel gebunkert und stehen gelassen. Nostalgisch griff er blindlings in die Kiste. Ein Juxzauberstab. Lächelnd erinnerte er sich, wie Fred und er auf die Idee gekommen waren. Es hatte mit vielen Explosionen begonnen, und hörte mit noch mehr auf. Immerhin, es hatte funktioniert. Ted jedoch gefiel es gar nicht, dass Orge ihm zum einen nicht erlaubte eins von diesen glänzenden Dingern in die Hand zu nehmen, zum anderen dass Orge selbst nach einem schwarzen, funkelnden Stab griff und ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr zu Teil wurde. Mit einem kurzen Quengeln und rotierenden Armen meldete er sich zu Wort.

„Das ist noch nichts für dich, kleiner. Harry und die anderen würden mich aus dem Haus jagen, wenn du plötzlich ein Kanarienvogel wärst."

Und am besten durch das Fenster fliegen würdest... doch das behielt George lieber für sich. Doch von all dem nichts verstehend fing Ted zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag an zu weinen. Keine Glitzersachen, keine Funkeldinger! Wie gemein!

„Hey, nicht weinen. Warte mal, ich denke, das kannst du haben."

Hastig blickte George sich um, blieb letztendlich an seinem Juxzauberstab, den er schon in der rechten Hand hielt, hängen. Damit konnten sogar Kleinkinder spielen... immerhin waren sie nicht gefährlich und... ach verdammt, was sollte es! Kaum hielt Ted den täuschend echt wirkenden Zauberstab in der Hand, schwenkte er ihn freudestrahlend durch die Luft und lachte. Im gleichen Moment machte es Puff, und der Zauberstab war verschwunden. Stattdessen quietschte nun etwas winziges in Teds Hand. Erschrocken ließ er die Gummimaus fallen, die auf dem Boden weiter quietschte und verrückt hin und her huschte. Den ersten Schreck überwunden, betrachtete Ted das kleine Wesen und musste noch mehr lachen. George erschrak selbst für einen Moment, denn um Haaresbreite wäre ihm Ted aus dem Arm gerutscht, da dieser nun selbst quiekend und herzhaft lachend versuchte auf den Boden zu kommen um die Maus zu fangen und mit ihr zu spielen. George gab nach und setzte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden. Kaum dort angekommen, setzte Ted der kleinen Maus nach und stieß immer wieder Freudeschreie aus. George musterte ihn fasziniert. Er hatte ihn noch nie so erfreut lachen gesehen. Und der Kleine war alles andere als ein Kind von Traurigkeit. Die Weasleys, darunter vor allem Harry und Ron, konnten davon ein Lied singen. Stolz durchflutete George urplötzlich. Eine ihrer Erfindungen hatte ihn, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, in das glücklichste Kind auf der Welt verwandelt.

Kinder...einfach glücklich machen...durch ihre Erfindungen!

Schmerzende Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder kamen wieder auf, doch gleichzeitig erfüllte ihn plötzlich eine tiefe Wärme. Andere Erinnerungen durchströmten ihn, und zum ersten Mal seit langem musste er lächeln. Was hatten sie nicht alles getan, experimentiert, aufs Spiel gesetzt nur damit sie, damit er solche Situationen miterleben durfte? Ted schien sein Glück förmlich in den Augen geschrieben zu stehen. So sollte es ein. Das war ihr Wunsch gewesen. Unruhe erfasste George blitzartig. Er durfte seine Zeit, die ihm noch blieb, nicht unnötig wegwerfen. Er wollte seinen Traum und dem seines Bruders zu Ende träumen, nicht zuletzt Fred zuliebe. Schwungvoll schnappte sich George Ted, der einen erfreuten Aufschrei ausstieß. Vorsichtig, auch wenn er es auf einmal so eilig hatte, stieg er die Treppen hinab und bemerkte erfreut, dass das Sternschnuppenkonzert zu Ende war, und seine Familie zurück ins traute Heim einkehrte.

„Oh, magnifique! Das warrr einfach wunderschön!"

„Wusste gar nicht, dass der alte Rupert so was auf dem Kasten hat!"

„Na na! Nun nicht frech werden, es war doch wirklich hinreißend!"

„Allemal."

Über den schönen Ausgang des Abends noch diskutierend, bemerkten die restlichen Weasleys, Harry und Hermine nicht, wie George sie ungeduldig musterte. Schließlich schritt er zu Harry, der überrascht von Georges plötzlichem Auftreten und hellen Gesichtsausdruck etwas überrascht war.

„Oh, ist Ted aufgewacht? Du hättest ihn ruhig nach drau-„

„Kein Problem, wir haben uns prächtig amüsiert." George Augen funkelten übereifrig, was nun auch den Rest der Familie hellhörig machte.

„Aber ich muss nun leider los, hab noch Arbeit zu erledigen."

Gerade wollte Mrs Weasley verblüfft zu einer Frage ansetzen, die sich selbst noch nicht klar in ihrem Kopf formuliert hatte, doch George war wieder mal schneller und stand schon an der Tür, den Umhang bereits umgeworfen und die Hand hebend zum Tschüss sagen.

„Danke Mom, für das Essen, man sieht sich!"

Weg war er. Die verblieben Augenpaare im Fuchsbau blickten sich gegenseitig verwundert an, doch niemand wusste eine Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage, die mitten im Raum stand.

Ted jedoch riss sie mit einem vergnügten Quietschen aus ihrer Starre heraus, als dieser, zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden, kleine Knallerbsen in den Händen hielt, und sie vor Rons Füßen fallen ließ, was diesen nicht minder erfreute.

_

* * *

_

_Doch dann...es hatte Klick gemacht. Du bist immer noch nicht da, aber seit deinem Tod mir näher, als je zuvor._

_Ich erlebe dich._

_Jeden Tag._

* * *

„Onkel George! Onkel George!" 

Augenrollend setzte George den letzten Karton ab, den er im Lager noch aufzustellen hatte. Das konnten definitiv nur seine Neffen sein, die etwas neues, aufregendes in Laden entdeckt hatten. Schmunzelnd schritt er zur Tür und streckte seinen Rotschopf heraus.

„Was gibt's, ihr drei Nervensägen?"

„Hey das war.." Hugo hatte schon angesetzt, als ihn James ungeduldig mit seinem Ellbogen in die Seite stieß und bestimmend auf ein kleines, knallrotes Objekt zeigte.

„Onkel George, was ist das?"

„Oh, das ist ein Rotroball."

„Ooooh!" Geteilte Begeisterung kam dem kleinen roten ballähnlichen Objekt nun entgegen. Hugo starrte es mit weiten Augen an, James tastete sich mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig näher heran und Albus betrachtete es neugierig aus sicherem Abstand. Amüsiert beobachtete George die drei, bis ihn jemand an seinem T-Shirt sanft zog.

„Onkel George, was macht das überhaupt?"

Mit geneigtem Kopf schaute ihn Albus erwartend an. Sofort drehten sich auch Hugo und James um, und George hatte wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Gut dass du das noch fragst." antwortete George und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Damit kann man anderen ne heftige Angst einjagen, hüpft wie wild im Raum rum bis er explodiert."

„Woooow!"

„Heilige Makkaroni!"

„Brillant!"

„Dürfen wir es mal ausprobieren?"

„Hm...ich weiß nicht...ihr drei zusammen...das letzte Mal hätte ich den ganzen Laden abreißen können und wieder neu aufbauen..."

Enttäuscht und etwas verlegen musterten die drei höchst interessiert ihre Schuhe, als George beifügte:

"Also...nur zu!"

Sofort schossen ihre Köpfe wieder hoch.

„Klasse!"

„Yeah!"

Nach einigen Stunden wurde es leiser im Laden. Die Jungs hatten sich mit dem Rotroball vergnügt, hatten Ausschau nach anderen brauchbaren Artikeln gehalten, die sie mit in die Schule schmuggeln konnten und hatten den Nachmittag bei ihrem Onkel verbracht. Nun war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt, und George konnte sich zum ersten Mal entspannt an seinen Stuhl setzten. Sein Blick schweifte dem Raum entlang. Regale, Schränke und Tische voll mit alten und neuen Zauberscherzartikeln. Gläser gefüllt mit Bonbons, die in allen Farben glänzten.

_„Brillant!"_

Wehmütig schloss er die Augen. Die Kinder... so hatten auch sie immer geklungen, wenn sie sich gegenseitig neue Ideen an den Kopf warfen oder Erfindungen vorstellten, die sie gemeinsam entwickelt hatten. Vielleicht, wenn er die Augen öffnete, stände Fred im Raum. Hier bei ihm. Oder mal wieder stolpernd über die Schachtel der Juxzauberstäbe.

Doch manchmal meinte er, wenn seine Neffen und andere Kinder kamen, die Waren ausprobierten und über ihre Wirkung mit Tränen in den Augen lachen mussten, er höre irgendwo da draußen auch Freds Lachen.

Und dann war wieder alles so, wie es sein sollte.


End file.
